Annabet's Brother
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: What if Annabeth was put into a similar situation that Percy was is the second movie. Finding out that you have a brother is a shock. Especially if he comes out to be a Full God, Is immortal and can live at Olimp with everyone else that matters in the world of The Great Greek Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this story came to me head a few days ago so I decided to write it out and share it with you !

Ps. I own nothing except the plot and any OC characters. Also I know that Annabeth apparently has a half brother who is Athena's son but I will ignore that fact as I had never read the books and I'm not planning on it as some idiots decided to spoil them to me ! I have only seen the movies and that will sadly have to be enough for me.

* * *

Chapter 1

I Have a What ?

Annabeth Chase the daughter of the Greek Goddess Athena and a mortal human Frederick Chase always thought that she is Athena's only child. Not that she would mind if she was not. She already has two half-brothers Matthew and Bobby. But it was nice to think that she is the the only important person in someone's life. But she would have never dream of what she was about find out on this hot Jully Summer day.

When Mr.D and Chiron summoned Annabeth to their headquarters she was not worried as she knew she did nothing wrong. But she still wondered what might be the reason behind it. "So what crime have you committed Wise Girl ?" Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon and her boyfriend asked. "The only crime I can ever be accused of is hanging out with you Seaweed Brain." She turned around to look him in the eye. When she turned back Chiron was standing before her. "Hello Sir. I was summoned to see you and Mr.D. Did something happened ?"She asked him. "No not really we just have some news for you. You are also about to meet someone you would never thought exist. After all myself and Dionysus had no idea he did." Chiron explained nervously. "What are you talking about Sir ?" Annabeth asked confused.

A Few Min Later

"What !" Annabeth shouted. "Are you kidding me ?" She asked. "Sadly no. I'm not my child." Chiron responded. At the same time Percy laughed. "Now you won't be able to make fun of me for bonding with my brother. Now you have one too !" He said while still laughing. "Percy you are my favorite student that's why I'm warning you to stop that. After all you really don't want to make fun out of a full fledged Greek God who holds his own place in the meeting room." Chiron warned him. "What do you mean by full fledged ?" Annabeth asked and Percy froze. "Exactly what it means my child you brother. The only other child of Athena is a full god. His father is a God too." Chiron explained. Annabeth just stood there in shock and so did Percy. "I know that's a shock to you but he is here now. Would you like to meet him ?" Chiron asked but there was no response from Annabeth. "If you don't want to you don't have to. You can have as much time as you want to think about it. He said so himself. But all I can say about him now is that he is is one of the nicest full gods I have meet in a very long time." Chiron add. Another few minutes passed and there was still no word coming from Annabeth. Chiron sighted and turned around to leave. "I will tell him you want some time. You can leave now." He said. "Stop." Annabeth called out. Chiron turned to face her once again. "I want to meet him. I have some questions and I doubt you or Mr.D will be able to answer them." Annabeth said. Chiron nod his head at her and motion for her to follow him. "Percy I advise you to wait for her somewhere else." He added looking over at the son of the Ocean God.

Inside Mr.D Office

"Really ?" Annabeth heard Mr.D asked. "Yes no kidding." She heard someone respon. For some reason his voice sounded strangely familiar. "And it works every time ?" Mr.D asked. "It should." The voice respanded again. In that moment Chiron and Annabeth entered the room. Mr.D turned to them. "Chiron you won't believe it. That guy showed me a trick that makes any non alcoholic drink tastes like one." He said with a smile. "And how did you manage that ?" Chiron asked shocked. "It's just a simple little spell I learned from reading the diaries of the great Wizard Merlin. He used that trick all the time with grape juice that was served during the meeting of the round table instead of real wine. Believe it or not King Arthur and his knights were drunks." The young man explained. "Isn't it fantastic ?" Mr.D asked. "I can taste alcohol without really getting drunk." He quickly added. "Do you see this Zeus ?!" Mr.D shouted while looking at the sealing. "Your own blood your own grandson is helping me !" He shouted. The other people in the room just stood there not sure how to react. But Annabeth looked at the man that is supposedly her brother for most of the time instead of bothering about what's going on around her. He was tall and quite thin but not too thin. He had very light brown hair cut short enough with a fringe. His eyes were light green and were behind a pair glasses. They were a bit shaded and Annabeth was able to say that they must be photochromic and that meant he had an actual sight problem. He wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt with no vest. His shirt was tucked into his trousers which was normal while wearing a suit. He finished everything off with a velvet red tie that was standing out a bit to be honest.

He must have sense that Annabeth was watching him because he turned to her and smiled. Chiron spot that and remembered what he is here for. "Well Annabeth as I told you before you have a half-brother this is him." He said and motion at the man standing before them. Mr.D on the other hand was busy drinking his orange juice. He really did miss the taste of alcohol. "Maybe you two should go outside." Chiron advies. They both nod their heads and left.

Outside

When they exit the building Annabeth turned to him. He did the same thing. "My name is Arthur Strings it's really nice to finally meet you." He said and brought his hand out. "I'm Annabeth Chase." Was all Annabeth said and place her hand in his. She was surprised when instead of shooking it he bend down and kissed it. "Old school." She thought. "No one has to be as smart as our mother to guess that you have a lot of questions." He said. "And I can answer every single one of them. No matter how hard they will be." He added and smiled at her once again. "Thank you but I don't want to talk here. I really hoped that we could talk in Mr.D's office. As there is too many people here." She explained. "Well in that case we can leave the camp if you wish. My car is not to far away from here. We can go wherever you want including Olimp. I have a house and all there. Also as you probably know who does a Greek God invites into his house is their and their business only. So in shortage as long as you say you are coming over to visit me you can enter and leave Olimp as you please." He smiled at her once again. And she just looked at him. "Normally I would decline since I know you for a few minutes but for some odd reason I trust you." She said. "So why not." She smiled back at him. "Great I will tell Mr.D and Chiron that I will be taking you away for a little bit.

Inside Mr.D's Office

"Excuse me but I would like to take Annabeth for a ride. I promise to return her before carefue." Arthur just popped his head threw the door. Both Chiron and Mr.D turn around to him. "Normally we shouldn't allow that. But since you are a Full God. The son of the two smartest ones on top of that we can make a little exception for you." Chiron said. "And thanks to you I can drink again. I own you kid." Mr.D said. Arthur just laughed and thank the two.

Back Outside

"All settled we are free to go." Arthur said exiting the building. Annabeth smiled and they head for the main entrance gate. When they were halfway there Arthur hid his left hand in his pocket and caught the edge of his suit coat with his right like it was done centuries ago and Annabeth immediately wrapped her own hand around his from the back. ( _You know the way couples walked around in the 19th and 20th centuries_.) He giggled at that. "What is it ?" Annabeth asked. "Oh it's nothing really. It's just that mom does the exact same thing." Arthur explained and pointed and their hands. "Oh sorry." She said and take her hand away. "No no that's not what I meant." He said and he placed her hand back where it was. "It's just that it reminds me of our mom. She does that all the time with everyone. Me, my dad, even grandpa and some of our aunts like Aphrodite or Artemis and uncles like Ares or Hermes." Arthur explained. "Whenever she is walking somewhere with someone she makes them walk there like that." Once again he pointed at their hands. "Wow. I never thought that she would." Annabeth stated surprised. "I know right." He said. "And I really don't mind it. Me and my wife walk around like that everywhere we go. So don't be afraid any time you want we can walk like that I don't mind the slightest." He smiled at her once again. "Wait you are married ?" Annabeth asked shocked. "Yes. I also have a 3 year old son. His name is Zane." Arthur stated. "Oh. And who is your wife if I may ask ?" She asked. "Hey I told you I will answer every question." He reminded her. "She is the daughter of Thor the king of Asgard and the son of Odin. Her name is Tiana." He said. "I had no idea Thor has children." Annabeth stated. "So did I until I met her." He said in a cheery tone. From then on they were quiet until they reached the car as a lot of people was looking over at them.

In The Car

"So where do you want to go ?" Arthur asked. "How about Olimp as you proposed. I haven't been there in a while." Annabeth admitted. "As you wish my fair maiden." He said and start the engine. "Fair Maiden really ?" She asked. "So how am I supposed to apply to you. We know each other for too short for me to call you sis or something or to call you dear, sweetheart and things like that. Like I call some of our cousins." He asked. "Just Annabeth will be fine." She answered. "That I thought of it just didn't suit that phrase." He said. Annabeth just smile. "So do you want to know anything more or is the fact that you are a lot like mom and that I'm married and you are an aunt to some extend enough for you ?" He asked. "Ok then who is your father ?" She asked. Arthur smiled. "Apollo the God of knowledge, music, arts, crafts, archery, sun,light and so on." He answered. "Wow." Was all Annabeth said. "And...How did...How…" Annabeth was afraid to ask that question as she was afraid of possible hurting Arthur because after all he was a very nice guy. He was nothing like all the other Gods she had met. "How did I came to be ? Is that the question you wanted to ask ?" He asked her instead. Annabeth just nod her head. "Well you see a few decades ago grandfather. I mean Zeus." He quickly corrected himself as he forgot that Annabeth does not have the privilege of calling the king of Olimp by that title. "Zeus wondered would the child conceived by the two smartest Gods of Olimp. Our mother Athena and my father Apollo be smarter than them. After a while this wonder of his became an obsession and so he summoned the two of them and ordered to do the deed and nine months later here I was was." He explained. "Why did they agree to that ?" Annabeth asked. "They had. If Zeus orders you to do something you do it. He can get rid of you if he wanted to." Arthur answered. "How ?" She asked. "And how did Kronos got rid of his kids ?" He answered her question with his own. "No don't tell me he…" Annabeth could not say it as she had images of such actions in her head. "Exactly." Arthur said. "Ok. Let's change the topic. How old are you ?" She quickly asked. "25 my birthday is on the 17 of April." He answered. "So you are 9 years older them me." She stated. "Mhm." Was all he said. "So how was your childhood ? How did you live with and stuff ?" She asked. "For the first 8 years of my life I lived with both of my parents. But then they decided that I'm old enough and that they can live their separate lives once again." He answered. "Didn't it bother you ?" ( _I will stop with asked, answered ect because there will be just questions and answers for a while._ ) "Not really. I stayed with each of them for a month and then change. Anyway after I turned 14 I was able to pick with who I want to live with so it was all fine." 'So who did you pick ?" "Dad because he didn't mind me playing instruments till late at night or the sounds of drill and hammering till sunrise and things of that sort. As you see during my teenage years my artistic side which I inherited from dad woken up from the long nap it took during my childhood years. Not that I was not creative back then but I was certainly not as creative as during my teen also any guy in his adolescence years want to spend time with his dad. But I did visit mom every week or so." "And what happened when mom left for this world ?" "And what do you think ? I stayed with dad." "How do the other Gods treat you ?" "Very well. I call them aunty, uncle and so on. With some like Hephaestus I have bonds with. That guy treats me like his own. Same as aunty Artemis. On thunders of Zeus that woman adores me. Or even Hades. I use to spend a few weeks of each year in the underworld with him and aunty I was still a kid." "And mom and your father agreed to that ?" "Well mom didn't. At least not willingly. She made him sign a contract with his blood promising that not even a hair will be missing form my head when I will return. For the first few times she even chacked me up after my return and demanded dad to do some specialized medical tests to make sure I'm totally ok. I have to admit it was really weird." "It certainly does sound so." Annabeth greed. "So do you work ? Study or what ?" "I graduated Harvard about 7 years ago or so. As you can guess I was only 18 at the time but when your parents are so smart you are grant to be smart too. I am the head of neurologist and neurosurgeon wing of the best hospital in New York. But that's not the only profession I can perform I have a few different doctorates in a few different types of professions." "Really what are they ?" "Except a neurologist and neurosurgeon I'm also a psychologist and a cardiologist. I have a doctorate in history, science, and computer science. I have 3 music doctorates _(I'm not sure can you have a doctorate in music but let's pretend you can._ ) One in music productions, one in movie music productions and one in music teaching. But my level of teaching is very advanced like Juilliard's level of teaching and to finish it all of 2 art doctorates." "Wow you will always find a job." She stated. "I know." "So I assume that you stood up Zeus's expectations ?" "I sure did and I am happy because of it. At least I won't be on his black list for a long while I hope." "I guess." For the rest of the way there was no more questions Annabeth wanted to ask so Arthur put on some cd for them to listen to.

At Olimp

Annabeth and Arthur entered the kingdom of Greek Gods using the Empire State Building entrance and head to the main road walking just like they did before back at the camp. "I totally forgot to ask that. Why is your surname Strings ?" Annabeth asked. "Oh that's just the surname that my father uses while in the the human world. And I do to when I'm there." He turned to smile at her. Annabeth was going to ask another question but she was interrupted by someone calling Arthur. "Arthur ! Arthur !" Was heard all around. Arthur just rolled his eyes knowing too well who it was. "Oh Arthur here you are my dear grandson. How are you ?" Hera asked coming up to the two "Thank you for asking grandma I'm good and what about you ?" Arthur smiled at her. "I'm fine my dear. But I have a favour to ask of you." She stated. "What is it grandma ?" Arthur asked. "You see your grandfather and I want a new portrait to memorise our 10'000 wedding anniversary." She said very happy. "But your father is very busy and won't be able to make it on time. So I thought that since you have your father's artistic talents and you are as good as him if not better. Maybe you could take care of that for us ?" Hera smiled at him. "With pleasure grandma I have a few weeks of now so I will be able to take care of this portrait before going on vacation with my family." He smiled back at her. "Thank you so much Arthur. You really are my favorite grandchild of all." She said. "Well the bigger half of them are dead or are demigods so.." She added. Then she mentioned something at Arthur but Annabeth didn't know what it meant. But Arthur bend down a little and Hear planted a kiss on his forehead and went off.

" What was that all about ? And why did she call you grandson ?" Annabeth asked confused. "The kiss was her blessing. I tend to get them a lot. Some of the other Gods are a bit jealous of it. And she calls me her grandson because I am her grandchild to some extend and so are you." He explained. "How ?" Annabeth asked. "You really don't know ?" He asked her instead of answering. "No not really." Annabeth shook her head. "Well no one really knows who is out moms own mother. Some even question does she have one because as we both know she just jumped out of Zeus's head when Hephaestus smacked him on the head with his hammer because he had a bad migraine and thought that it might help for some reason." Arthur said. "But there is an argument that Athena's mother is either the Titan Metis or Hera." He explained. "But it's her own choice to treat me as her grandchild. But to be honest I don't mind at all because it's just like she said. A lot of her grandchildren are either dead or a demigods. And they as you know. Are not allowed here." He said. Annabeth just nodded and stayed quiet till they reached his house.

At The House

Arthur lead Annabeth into the living room and went to prepare some tea. His house was very modern and there was a lot of art and music related things all around. For example duplicates of Da' Vinci's and and Van Gogh's pictures on the walls and a grand piano in the living room, a few signed guitars here and there and so on. Over all Annabeth really liked the house. "Here you go. Fruit tea with some nectar." Arthur said placing the tea before her. "You have a really nice house." Annabeth said taking a sip of her tea. "Who designed it ?" She asked. "Mostly my dad and I but my wife did help out a little with the decorating and stuff." He said. "Why isn't she good at that tape of things ?" ( _Once again I will stop with asked, answered and so on for the same reason as last time_.) "Oh no she is it's just that she said she might as well leave it up to me since I am my father's son and all." "Aha. And is your wife not at home today ?" "No she went to visit her mother in Asgard and took Zane with her." "Why didn't you go ?" "For the reason why most guys don't go to visit her mother's in law. I don't really like to be around her all that much she gets annoying after a while." "Why doesn't she likes you ?" "Oh no she does. She absolute loves me and that's annoying." "So do you live here or in New York ?" "Here I have a portal that leads to my house in New York and I leave for work from there every morning. But those two houses are not the only ones I own." "Really ? Tell me more ?" "Well I own houses all around the world. 8 in America it self. 1 in Japan. 2 in China. 3 in Russia. 1 in Norway 1 in Asgard and another 9 in Europe. 26 in total counting this one." "Do you have any other powers than intelligence and artistic talents ?" "I have a great strength in my hands thanks to working with uncle Hephaestus and training with uncles Ares and Hercules. But I use it only during my martial art trainings." "Really so what do you train ?" "I own black belts in karate, kung fu and judo as well as a brow ones in Taekwondo and Taijutsu. I might get a black belt in Taijutsu this year though. And as you could have already guessed I know some white magic. " After that they talked more. Or rather Annabeth asked Arthur even more questions. They stopped about 40 min before her carefue. "Will you make it on time ?" She asked when they were once again in the car. "It's ok I know some spells to help us out with that." He smiled at her and muttered something in Latin. Within a blink of an eye they were on a road that was about 15 minutes ride from there to reach the camp.

Back At The Camp

Arthur walked Annabeth to the camp gate. "Thank you for that Annabeth. I had a great time with you. Your questions were really good and I had a lot of fun answering them." He admitted. "No thank you. You really are a great person and you are nothing like the other gods." She said. He just smiled at her. "Before you go I have one final question." She said. "Go on." He encouraged her. "Why did you came to see me in the first place ? And how come did mom never told me about you ?" "Well the truth is that I knew about your existence since the day you came to this world. I don't know how to explain it. It was just a weird feeling that came upon me. It might be something I inherited from my dad as he and his sister Artemis share such a bond. They can even read each other's minds at times. Mom confirmed to me that you are my sister a bit later when she returned to Olimp. " He explained."But I was just always too afraid to confronting you and mom always said to wait because you were too young. But now that you are 16 asked her how much longer is she going to bay you and she said that I can finally go and see you." He said. "About your other question. I have no idea. I can only guess that it was because of the same reason why she didn't let me meet you. But in the end I really don't know. Only mom can answer that question for you." He stated. Annabeth just nod but then looked Arthur straight in the eyes. "Will I see you ever again or was that just a one time thing to kill your boredness ?" She asked. "On the fire of Tartarus no and if that's what it felt like to you I am really sorry." He said. "Of course I will pay you another visit or you can drop by my place in Olimp any time you want. Even if I'm not there. Tiana loves to have guests over." He explained. "If the guards will ask you where are you off to just say that you are on your way to see Arthur and they won't ask you anything else. I grant you that." Her smiled at her. "I'll see about that." She once again kissed her hand and was off. While Annabeth went to find Percy.

* * *

Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter. I was more of an informative thing for Arthur. There will be more chapters coming but I don't really know what will be in them as this is the first time I'm writing anything without already having an ending planned out in my head. I also have no idea when might the next chapter be up as I have my mocks really soon and I have to study a lot. So I don't have as much time to write as I would want to. Sorry for everything and please review !


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Behind Arthur !

Hey everyone this is chapter 2. It will explain a lot about Arthur and reveal some truth about him as his life as his life is not as happy and colorful as one may think after reading the 1st chap.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Truth Behind Arthur !

Olimp

When Arthur returned home he head for the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighted. He took of his glasses and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. He left his suit coat and red tie on the coat hanger by the front door. Once again he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Just by looking at him you were able to say that there is something bothering him. Once again he sighted and let the cold water running. He splashed some of it onto his face but that was not enough so he did it again and again and again. Finally he gave up and dumped his head under the tap and allowed the cold water to run down his head and face. He stayed like that for about 5 minutes or so before standing up straight and drying himself.

"I know you're there mom. So there is no use hiding just come on out." He said turning to the bathroom door. His mother Athena appeared in them a few second later. "Are you ok my son ?" She asked him with worry written all over her face. "And what do you think ?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "Arthur please." She said. "No." He burst out at her. "Tell me why are you doing this to her ?" He asked. "What if she will get use to me. Start treating me like a real brother. If she'll think that she's finally is not so alone on this damn world. That there is someone that actually cares about her. That she will have someone she could always come to with anything. That she will have someone that could potentially help her if she will get into some kind of trouble or will be there for her if that stupid of a boyfriend of hers will either die or dump her. Huh what then ?" He asked once again. "Arthur with your knowledge I thought that you out of all the Gods would understand. My vision said that something terrible will happen to Annabeth. I don't know when or where thought. But I know that whatever it is she or anyone else at the camp won't be able to deal with it. So she needs some help form a full god. And please believe me I would do it myself but you know very well that I can't because of the prohibition that your grandfather stated. But you. You can do it. You can help her because the rule does not say that full gods can't have contact with their demigods siblings." Athena explained. "Oh that I know as well as that it won't last for long because as soon as grandfather will learn of this he will make all the sufficient changes to this law." Arthur said bitterly. "I just don't understand how can you do this to her. She will think that I will be there for her at all the time but the truth is that as soon as that mission of yours is over I will just disappear and the both of us will be forced to go our separate ways again. We will have to treat each other as if we never existed to each other to begin with." He said. "That will break her heart." He stated. "I rather deal with that then with her death." Athena said. "And what about me ?" He asked. "Have you ever thought of me while thinking up of your sneaky little plan ? Tell me what if I will develope feelings for her. If I will start loving her like any older brother loves his younger sister ? Tell me what will happen when I will just have to ditch her ?!" He shouted. Athena just stayed silent and looked down at the ground. "You don't know. And that's because you don't know how love feels to begin with. No matter which one' Parental, Sibling, The real romantic tape of one' neither of those or any other tape of love have ever been a guest in your heart." Arthur said to her. "To be honest I'm shocked till this day that you allowed dad to have his way with you so that I could come to this world." He never took his eyes of her. Athena looked up. "Arthur please don't say that. It was our joined decision to have you and I assure you that your father and I are really proud of you and how you came out to be." She took a step closed and tried to touch his face. "Don't you even dare to touch me !" He shouted. "All the things I did. All the doctorats I gained and houses I bought were just so that I could get as far away from this damn place as possible. But that was all for nothing because 25 years have passed and I'm still stuck here. Will ever get free from you and this crazy good for nothing place full of snobs and narcissists people ?" He asked. Athena just sighted. "I hate this place." He said and walked by pass her. "Please don't say that. You surely don't mean it." Athena turned to him. He turned back to her and took a step closer. "Oh I do and I can say even more. You are a terrible mother. That's the reason why I lived with dad as soon as I had the chance to." He stated and looked Athena straight in the eyes. "Here you go after so many years I finally found the courage to say it." He then turned back and start walking to the front door. Athena ran after him. When she caught up with him he was putting on his coat. "Where are you going ?" She asked. "I'm 25 not 10 I don't have to tell you where I go or when I'll be back." He said and open the front door. "Oh and one more thing." He said turning his head to her. "I always taught of aunt Artemis and Aphrodite more of a mother than I ever did of you and I still do to be completely honest with you." He then slammed the door behind him and left Athena standing there in the hall about to break into tears.

Hephaestus Forge

Hephaestus was in the middle of hardening a sword when Arthur barged into the room. "Wow. Arthur are you ok ?" He asked him. You really didn't have to know Arthur well to see that he was angry and frustrated. " I'm fine but do you need help with anything uncle ? I really need to distract myself from this thought that doesn't want to leave my head." Arthur half lied. Hephaestus kewn him to well to believe him but he still nod his head. "I'm nearly done making a sword for your uncle Ares now. He wants to give it to his demigod daughter or something. But I have to make a new shield for your aunt Artemis next. You can start on it and I will finish the sword." Hephaestus smiled and handed him a protective gear and one of his hammers. Arthur thanked him with a smile.

Some Time Later.

Hephaestus left Arthur alone in the forge as he was called by his wife Aphrodite. When he was back he was shocked and worried about his nephew. "Arthur stop !" He shouted. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his uncle and then at the supposed to be a shield that he was forming. Instead he saw a lump of red hot metal with lots of holes everywhere. In that moment Aphrodite appeared at the forge door. Hephaestus motion at her to stay out. "Arthur there is something wrong with you today." He stated. Arthur sighted and dropped the hammer onto the floor. "You know what. I will fix that and you go help your aunt with what she asked me to help her with." Hephaestus smiled at him and side looked at his wife. "Arthur just nod his head and took the gear. "Oh and take a break after wards because believe me your aunts houseworks will tire you quicker then blacksmith work will. Hephaestus add. Arthur once again just nod.

Inside The House

"So what do you need help with aunty ?" Arthur asked Aphrodite as he approached her. "Nothing hard I just need you to change the lightbulb in the living room." She turned to him with a smile. "Aha." Arthur responded looking up at the chandelier. "I don't think that a ladder this high even exist." He said. "I know I always give out to your uncle about it." Aphrodite admitted. "He really is a stubborn bastard. Why didn't he just ask your father to architecture our house. If he had done that one would not have to fly to change a lightbulb." She started to give out. "No. I think we can manage. Do you have a trampoline ?" Arthur turned turned to look at his aunt. She looked back at him with a smiled. "You really are your mother's son aren't you ?" She asked ruffling his hair. He just send her a bitter smiled. As a love goddess Aphrodite knew that a heart problem was hidden behind this smiled and so she decided to get that job done as soon as possible and have a heart to heart talk with her most favorite nephew.

Sometime Later

"Wow uncle was right your house work will tire you out more then blacksmith work." Arthur said while taking a sip of ice cold nectar. Aphrodite giggled at his responses and sat down beside him on the sofa. "So will you tell me what is bothering your heart or will I have to guess ?" She asked him. "Just remember that I usually guess right the first try." She quickly added. "Arthur sighted. "There is no way I can hide anything from you is there ?" He asked. Aphrodite just shook her head with a smiled. "I'm just angry at my mother." He said. "And is that all." Aphrodite asked. "It's because of the fact that she doesn't consider people's feelings into her crazy plans." He explained. "Well that's how it is with gods of knowledge." Aphrodite said. "Then how come is dad normal ?" Arthur asked. "That's because he is a born playboy. Or rather was. He stopped his one night stands adventures as soon as he found out you were to come to this world." Aphrodite explained. "He has all the good looks on the world and he knows about it and so he used them. On the fire of Hades that guy even dated all of the musas all at once one time." Aphrodite giggled remembering how the girls had beaten him up for it when they found out about that. "I'm so happy you didn't inherit that part of your father's personality." Aphrodite ruffled his hair. "But I have to say you did inherit some of his good looks. You are very handsome after all. If only you weren't married." She sighted. "Aunty !" Arthur shouted shocked. "I'm just playing with you, you dummy. I know you hate the fact that most of the greek gods are into insest. Just like you hate them in general." She laughed. Arthur sighed. " You got that right." She said. "But still didn't my mom ever love anyone ?" He asked. "Oh Arthur she does. She loves you and so does your father. You were the little bundle of joy that opened their eyes and made them realize so many things. You also opened the eyes of many other gods around Olimp. Let's just take myself and your uncle Hephaestus. When you were just 7 years old you turned our life upside down and thanks to you we now respect and love each other. Another example is Hades. Thanks to you that guy is so much nicer now and his relationship with his wife had never been better. You are the biggest pride and joy of Olimp my boy." The love goddess hugged him as she end her speech. "Thank you aunty. You really know how to make one feel better. Arthur hugged her back. "To be honest I think of you and aunty Artemis more of a mother than I ever thought of my real mother." He revealed. "Arthur please don't say that. Your mother will be devastated if she will ever hear that." Aphrodite looked at his sadly. "She already does. I told her about it before I came over here." At that moment Aphrodite smacked Arthur on the back of the head. "Auuu. On the fire of Hades what was that for ?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "For the child of the two knowledge and intelligence gods. You are pretty stupid do you know that ?" She asked him. "And what do you mean by that ?" He asked. "How can you hurt your mother like that ? You were just complaining about her not considering you feeling into her strategies but what did you do just now ? The exact same thing. You didn't think of her feelings when you said that to her did you ?" She asked. "To be honest I partly did and partly didn't. I was angry and was not thinking fully straight but I knew that it would hurt her and make her rethink a few things so in the end you can say that I said in on porpous. But everything I said is the honest truth thought." He explained. Aphrodite just shook her head in disbelief. "You really need a heart to heart session with your favourite aunt. You might as well lay down because it will take a while my boy." She said while still shaking her head.

Some Time Later

Arthur and Aphrodite talked for nearly 3 hours and Arthur felt a lot better. He was really grateful to have such an amazing aunt as Aphrodite. There is not a better person in the entire Olimp, Earth and the underworld to consult with if you have some emotional problems. She really is an expert when it comes to them.

When Arthur arrived back home no one was there. His wife and son were meant to come back from Asgard the next day. So that meant another night alone in that huge house. He looked at his watch. " 22:10 already ?" He asked himself. "I might as well have a cup of my favourite tea and go to bed. I so tired that I feel like I have ran a marathon." He commented himself and did just what he said he will. He just hoped that he won't have that dream again. The one he had every night. About being free and leaving Olimp and all the other Greek gods behind him. About having a normal life. He loves and hates this dream as it might me nice but when he wakes up he's devastated because he knows that as long as his grandfather is alive this dream will never come true. And that means it will just be a dream for the rest of his life as gods are immortal.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you liked this chap and that you have a bit of a different view about Arthur now. Thanks for reading !


End file.
